1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new throttle valve adjustment construction and to a new throttle valve adjustment means therefor as well as to new methods of respectively making such a throttle valve adjustment construction and such a throttle valve adjustment means.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a throttle valve adjustment construction comprising a support means, a throttle valve adjustment arm movably carried by the support means and having moving means for tending to move the arm in one direction to a closed throttle condition thereof, and a temperature operated throttle valve adjustment means carried by the support means and being operatively associated with the arm to adjust the position of the arm at the throttle closed condition thereof, the temperature operated throttle valve adjustment means comprising a bimetallic spring or diaphragm.